


Where are the Super Suits?!

by NinjaFalcon90



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Implied Germany/North Italy - Freeform, Inspired by The Incredibles "Where is my supersuit?" Scene, M/M, Mentioned Japan, Rated T for Arthur's language, Romance, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFalcon90/pseuds/NinjaFalcon90
Summary: "It's destroying the city! We must stop it!""Non.""No?!""Non. Arthur, our reservation is already made."...For superheroes, planning and going on dates have their own inconveniences.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Superhero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Where are the Super Suits?!

Fellow coworkers wonder how Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy got together in the first place. Arthur was a sharp-tongued Englishman who recoiled at even the slightest physical touch. Francis was a passionate Frenchman who laced his sentences with sweet words and sought to shower others with physical affection. Most assumed that it was another stereotypical case of opposites attracting. Maybe Arthur finally acknowledged his repressed desire for love with Francis.

No one suspected that Arthur and Francis did have something in common. Both of them were superheroes.

One night while he did his patrol, an explosive bang below caught Magic Merlin’s attention. Hovering on his magic flying disc, he watched the robbers below him scurry out of the bank carrying bags of cash as alarms wailed. Magic Merlin schemed a quick plan. First, knock them out. Next, take all their weapons and possessions from them. Finally, guard them until the police arrive.

The bank robbers froze in their path when Magic Merlin dipped in front of their escape van. As they dumped the bags beside them, they pulled their guns out of their pockets. Magic Merlin barely flinched at the barrels pointed at him. All he had to do was defect the bullets with his force field before finding the right time to attack.

Yet, Magic Merlin did not expect a blur slamming into the robbers furthest from him.

Dusting the dirt from his white gloves, the unnamed superhero poked the unconscious robbers with his pink boot before turning to the robbers’ leader. The leader quickly moved his gun from Magic Merlin to the pink-and-white clad superhero. Magic Merlin would have used his telekinetic powers to knock him down if he could take his stare off the unknown superhero’s repugnant, pitiful excuse for a costume. How the superhero blew a kiss at the leader of the robbers made Magic Merlin’s stomach turn in disgust. What did this superhero think he was? A cute little girl?! Much to Magic Merlin’s astonishment the leader’s eyes fell into a blank daze. He obediently dropped the gun when the superhero told him so. By the time the police arrived, the leader was still on his knees, hands behind his head.

As Arthur would learn from the morning news, the new mystery superhero was identified as Mystic Monsieur. Coincidentally, a new worker showed up at Arthur’s work, a French one to be more exact.

Unlike regular humans, superheroes had the innate ability to tell when their own kind is within their vicinity. Therefore, it did not take long for Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy to figure each other’s secret identity. And Arthur despised it. Francis always blew kisses whenever the two passed by in the hallway, an implicit reference to how the two first met. With every blown kiss, the mere thought of Francis’s face spiked Arthur’s blood pressure.

Arthur could not even escape Francis as Magic Merlin. Mystic Monsieur always showed wherever Magic Merlin was, ready to kill-steal his fame and glory. After when Mystic Monsieur gained the credit for saving victims from a house fire (That wanker did not even move any debris! He just carried the victims out before I could!), Magic Merlin had enough. He was already completing for the initials M.M. with Metal Man. He did not need another superhero thrown in this rivalry. He was also more than proud to work alone. The next time he saw Mystic Monsieur, he would tell that wanker to bugger off.

And that was what Magic Merlin said when he bumped into Mystic Monsieur while infiltrating Frenzied Gardener’s secret lair.

Magic Merlin assumed this was when Mystic Monsieur would finally leave him alone, so he could deal with Frenzy Gardener’s evil plan himself. Yet, Mystic Monsieur had to insist that he, Big Brother Superhero, was just here to help him. Magic Merlin did not take his nonsense. How could Mystic Monsieur “just be helping” if he stole the entire spotlight after Magic Merlin did all the dirty work? What began as a small confrontation instantly led to a full-fledged yelling match laced with profanities and name-calling.

One second later, Magic Merlin and Mystic Monsieur were surrounded by Frenzied Gardener’s henchmen—giant sentient mutant tulips with thorny vines. Another second later, the two superheroes were bound back-to-back against each other, dangling over a deep pool. Even if there was no shark fin impatiently circling him and Mystic Monsieur, Magic Merlin’s back grew shaky and sweaty at the increasing water level.

Maniacally laughing at the captured superheroes, Frenzied Gardener proudly announced his diabolical plan to release a wave of toxic, hypnotic pollen. Tonight’s breeze would push the pollen over the city, causing all inhabitants to fall into a zombie-like daze. Watching the supervillain leave, both Magic Merlin and Mystic Monsieur realized they must cooperate for the city’s sake.

Long story short: Mystic Monsieur’s seduction power was powerful enough to seduce a beastly shark. He was also a great swimmer who saved Magic Merlin from gurgling to his death. As they ran after the Frenzied Gardener, Magic Merlin used his telekinesis to shove through the incoming flower henchmen, while Mystic Monsieur watched his back. Upon getting to the central control room, Frenzied Gardener already turned on the machine to release the pollen. He sent a wave of vines to obscure the superheroes’ path before making his getaway through a hidden passage. With his acrobatic skills, Mystic Monsieur used the vines to swing onto the control panel. Given that there was no off button, he had no choice but to press the self-destruct button. The two heroes would not have made it out safely if it were not for Magic Merlin encasing Mystic Monsieur and himself in a force field.

Debris clattered onto the ground as the explosion cleared. A gust of wind blew away the grey smoke, revealing the distinct glistering city lights. The force field dissipating, Magic Merlin looked down at Mystic Monsieur, whose hands dug into his shoulder, bracing for the explosive impact. It was at this moment when Magic Merlin realized that his own right arm tightly wrapped around Mystic Monsieur, an instinct of his whenever he casted a force field around those he wanted to protect.

With a startled shout, both superheroes tumbled onto the ground, clumsily scooting away from each other. Their faces were equally flushed red.

“Well then…” Magic Merlin spoke, trying to break the awkwardness. “By Jove, we did it! We saved the city again!”

“Oui, tres bien!” Mystic Monsieur nervously chuckled. “Indeed, we make a great team, non?”

From that night on, there was not a moment when Magic Merlin and Mystic Monsieur were not seen without each other. News outlets buzzed excitedly about the duo. Fans and nerds alike were intrigued by their relationship, wondering if this was something more than a mere partnership. However, onlookers could only speculate. Magic Merlin and Mystic Monsieur left the crime scene on their own separate ways, by a magic disk or impressive acrobatic feats.

In contrast, Arthur’s coworkers noticed a dramatic shift among Arthur’s relationship with Francis. Friendly smiles were exchanged as they passed by in the hallway. Francis’s blown kisses were met with Arthur’s playful eyeroll. They engaged in lively conversations as they waited in a line at Starbucks. Soon, the two sat in the bus next to each other hand in hand. Months later, Arthur moved into Francis’s condo. Neither of them can deny that they wanted to get closer to each other.

Arthur and Francis’s romantic relationship was solely founded on their proximity—working at the same place. But to Francis, having lunch and taking the bus home together was commonplace. Having passion for romance, he vowed one day to take Arthur on the perfect date. Since they had the same job, it should not be too difficult to plan one, non?

Planning a date was the easy part. Carrying out the plan was a different story.

Before they left for a date, Arthur always insisted wearing their super suits underneath their casual clothes and stuffing their gloves, shoes, and capes into a large duffle bag. Francis willingly did so, understanding that it was still their responsibility to protect citizens at any time. It should be fine, since nothing barely happened whenever they were at work. Besides, other superheroes, particularly Captain Justice, were more than eager to stop criminals’ tracks.

However, it also seemed that all the city’s criminals intentionally planned their crime spree on Arthur and Francis’s date plans as an attempt ruin their day. A peaceful stroll by the beach turned into a pursuit after a mugger. Waiting in line to buy movie tickets was cut short by shoplifters fleeing a nearby souvenir store. By the time they finished helping Metal Man corner Feliciano Vargas’s abductor, the lunch packed for the picnic was cold.

Three dates. Three dates and they were always interrupted. As the policemen led the abductor away, Francis’s heart stung as he caught a glimmer of annoyance in Arthur’s eyes.

For his fourth attempt, Francis made a reservation at a classy French restaurant. There it was. None of them could back out on the day of. After when Francis scheduled the date, Arthur vowed to turn in his super suit the day of, so that Francis could hide it somewhere. That way, their superhero duties would not weigh on them on this special day.

Metal Man was going to station himself around Feliciano’s apartment. Captain Justice and Captain Protector vowed to take down Red Ice if that darn commie tried to take over the city again. Not a single criminal would escape Blazing Sol and Silver Beam’s eyes.

Everything was planned perfectly.

* * *

As Francis’s hair dryer vroomed, Arthur sat on the couch, his gaze fixated on the tan carpet’s nylon fibers. Despite already waiting an agonizing hour for Francis, he smiled at the thought of Francis garbed in his black suit and blue dress shirt. Arthur Kirkland, or Magic Merlin, was really the luckiest man in the city. Not only he found a romantic partner worth waking up to, said partner also accompanied him to his superhero misadventures, adding another meaningful layer to their relationship.

_“BOOM!”_ Screams from below drew Arthur’s attention to the window. People frantically scurried down the street as a looming robot stamped after them, its footprints leaving craters in their wake. Car alarms wailed. Street lights toppled over. Laser beams flashed out of the robot’s red eyes, aimed towards a few fleeing pedestrians. The pedestrians would’ve been hit if it were not for Captain Protector defecting the attack with his maple leaf shield.

With his sword, Captain Justice slammed the robot’s knees, his superstrength being enough to knock it down. As it got up, Blazing Sol shot flames into the robot’s eyes, attempting to blind it. The robot retaliated with another laser beam, sending Blazing Sol flying back. Silver Beam buzzed around its head like an annoying fly, surrounded by his multiple yellow canaries. Hopefully, he could distract it long enough for Captain Protector and Metal Man to evaluate the citizens out of the battle zone.

Microphone in hand, Feliciano stood in front of the rolling camera, flinching with every boom and crunch. Metal Man hurried towards him and shouted at the Italian news reporter, pointing towards the opposite direction. Nodding quickly, Feliciano hurried back to the news van with Lovino trailing him, his camera still recording.

Out of reflex, Arthur leapt up and hurried into the bedroom. He jerked open the bottom drawer and dug a remote out of the layers of spare towels. His thump pressing its button, the drawer sank as a wardrobe rose and moved into its place. Arthur’s eyes widened at the two empty hangers swinging behind the glass.

“Darling?” Arthur called down the hallway.

“Oui, mon cher?”

“Where are the super suits?”

“What?” Turning off the hair dryer, Francis poked his head out of the bathroom.

“Where. Are. The. Bloody. Super. Suits?!?” Arthur’s tone emphasized every word. Behind him, the robot swatted Silver Beam, sending him flying through a neighboring skyscraper’s windows.

“I hid them, remember?”

“Where are they?!”

“Why do you must know?!”  
“Look!!!” Arthur hurriedly pulled Francis towards the window and pointed at the robot wreaking havoc on the city. Captain Protector vanished in a blink of an eye to collect his shield, which was knocked from his hands a second ago.

“Oh, a giant robot… Looks like another one of Monsieur Honda’s inventions has run amok again.” Francis remarked.

“It’s destroying the city!” Arthur exclaimed as the robot turned its head at Captain Justice, who managed to scale up its leg. “We must stop it!”

“Non.” Francis bluntly said.

“No?!”

“Non.” Francis repeated, crossing his arms. “Arthur, our reservation is already made.” He glanced at the clock. “We have to be at the restaurant in thirty minutes! The other superheroes can take care of it! They understand!”

Captain Justice shouted as he was flung off the robot’s leg, landing on the street with a violent thud. Before the robot could squish him with its foot, a floating shield tackled and pushed Captain Justice out of harm’s way. Captain Protector revealed himself as he yelled at the robot to leave his brother alone. Silver Beam’s canaries flocked around the robot as their master casted a sonic wave at the robot, which barely dented its solid surface. Blazing Sol gave up on attacking, now focused on helping Metal Man guide spectators away to safety.

“Just because they understand does not mean we shouldn’t abandon them! Stop being self-centered!”

“Self-centered?” A spark of fury lit in Francis’s eyes. “This dinner has been planned for a month! Be selfish for once, Arthur! I just want to give you the perfect date!”

“To hell with this perfect date!” Arthur retorted a volume so loud, even he flinched at his own tone.

Francis’s angry expression softened into a stunned look. “Arthur…”

“…I understand that you want to add a bit of romance in our relationship, and I appreciate the effort.” Arthur explained as he calmed himself down. “You always find creative ways to express your love, a skill that I myself lack. However, it is not entirely fundamental to our relationship. What matters the most is waking up to the man who makes me smile every morning. It is what makes every moment with you a perfect date, whether we are doing household chores together, taking the bus to work, or saving the entire city for the one hundredth time.”

Francis’s face turned a slight red at Arthur’s words. “I never knew you thought that way. Sometimes, I wonder if you are tired of our relationship since we are always busy with our civilian and superhero duties. I’m glad to know you’re happy.”

Arthur smiled. “In addition, how can our planned date possibly be perfect if this robot annihilates the restaurant?”

A glimmer of distress flashed in Francis’s eyes. With a stern expression, he looked where the robot was heading. The restaurant was only a mere few blocks away. A laser beam struck the street corner’s coffee shop, setting the interior ablaze. Without a word, Francis quickly entered the bedroom, returning with his and Arthur’s super suits in hand.

“Shall we try defeating the robot by six?” Francis tossed Arthur’s suit and accessories to his partner.

“Yes.” Arthur set his mask over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a bunch of superhero AU stories and seeing the super suit scene from The Incredibles, this story came to be. I already have some other story ideas that take place in the same universe as this one, so this is probably going to part of a series. I'm not too familiar with superheroes and whatnot, so hopefully the names aren't that bad.  
> Hopefully, the first part of the story isn't too long. I had to write a backstory on the two!  
> While writing this, I chose Francis to be the one who insisted to continue on with the date. It was difficult, since I saw both Francis and Arthur as both being displeased with breaking off the date. It wasn't clear-cut on who's willing to defend the city at any time. I eventually settled on Francis since he's probably the one who is pretty passionate for romance while Arthur doesn't really care as much.
> 
> A quick guideline on who is which superhero/super villain and their powers:  
> Arthur= Magic Merlin. I gave him the power telekinesis because it suits how he tends to keeps his distance from other people. His force field not only refers to his need for isolation, but also his tendency to be defensive around people.  
> Francis= Mystic Monsieur. His super suit being white and pink is inspired by his Magical Strike Fairy outfit. It's obvious why he has seduction powers. As for acrobatics, since he's the romantic type, I picture him as some kind of dancer. For some reason, I associated acrobatics with dancing.  
> Tim= Frenzied Gardener. I turned him into one of the supervillains, since I think using Ivan as the evil bad guy is overused. He's supposed to be a mad scientist/super villain who has the ability to manipulate vegetation. His power and minions are based on how the Netherlands is known for tulip fields.  
> Alfred= Captain Justice. His powers are super strength. I originally wanted to also equip him with a shield so it'll be a reference to Captain America, but ended up giving it to Matthew to solidify the superhero duo.  
> Matthew= Captain Protector. Since Alfred's the main attacker of the duo, Matthew's the main defender. He can turn invisible.  
> Ludwig= Metal Man. He has magnetic manipulation and invulnerability. I see Ludwig as a stoic character, so I wanted to give him powers related to rocks and metals.  
> Gilbert= Silver Beam. His name is inspired by his hair color. His power to send sonic waves is based on his boisterous personality. His flying ability and the last minute decision to have a herd of yellow canaries surround him is based on Gilbird.  
> Antonio= Blazing Sol. Sol means sun in Spanish. His fire powers are inspired by another superhero fic where Antonio had fire powers.


End file.
